


Пока есть работа

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Что увидела Беверли Катц в подвале Ганнибала





	

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю за вычитку volhinskamorda.  
> Фик написан на летнюю битву, для команды fandom Hannibal 2016.

Глаза медленно привыкали к темноте, и Беверли сперва увидела красные, горящие огнем глаза. Она ахнула, выхватывая из кобуры глок. Зверь — а это не было человеком точно — зарычал и бросился на нее. Она выстрелила и во вспышке увидела огромную тень собаки.

Тварь заскулила, отступая, и Беверли загривком почуяла опасность. Она резко повернулась. Еще одна собака застыла в проходе, готовясь к прыжку. Беверли прицелилась. Выстрел и прыжок случились одновременно. Раненая собака сзади ухватила ее за лодыжку, руку повело, и пуля ушла в потолок, а потом нечто огромное и тяжелое упало на нее, клацнули зубы у горла, и пришел адский холод — будто ее перенесли на Аляску.

Она шла босиком по снегу, а собаки вели ее вперед. У одной кровоточила передняя лапа, у второй левое ухо было оборвано. Огромные собаки, в холке они доставали ей до груди, но совсем не страшные, несмотря на черную вздыбленную шерсть и красные зрачки. Они порой возвращались к ней и ластились к ногам, которых Беверли уже не чувствовала.

Зато она все еще могла думать. Многое прояснилось. О мозговой деятельности в результате асфиксии написано не так много трудов, и все эти адские гончие, Аляска и ее приключения — последний подарок подсознания. В чем же она ошиблась?

Беверли мысленно прокрутила назад, как она входит в дом Ганнибала, как проходит прихожую, огромный коридор и попадает в кухню.

Вино. В кувшине. Оно было открыто. Кто-то открыл вино, чтобы дать продышаться, перед тем, как подать на стол. Такое делают не за час, не за два, а за десять-пятнадцать минут. Значит, кто-то был в доме и собирался ужинать. Значит, она должна была вызвать помощь, как только увидела вино и заметила подвал.

Что ж, она проиграла. Зато она узнала правду.

— Ты считаешь, что это главное — узнать правду? — вкрадчиво спросили у нее.

Беверли инстинктивно потянулась к кобуре, но, конечно, кобуры у нее не было. У нее ничего из вещей не было. Она была полностью раздета.

Это все нехватка кислорода, последняя агония высшей нервной деятельности.

Эта мысль успокоила, и она повернулась к собеседнику.

Невысокий сухонький старичок в кольчуге и белой накидке на бедрах стоял около нее, опираясь на посох. Она никогда в жизни его не видела, и не понимала, почему видит сейчас. Он подошел ближе, привстав на цыпочки, и своими скрюченными, но очень цепкими пальцами приподнял ее подбородок, внимательно заглядывая в глаза.

— Что ж, — выдал он вердикт после минутного осмотра, — добро пожаловать, воин истины, в царство мертвых. У нас есть для тебя работа.

— Работа?

Беверли ожидала чего угодно, но явно не этого.

— Именно. Мы все по старинке делаем: перо, весы, сердце. А у весов довольно грубая погрешность. Новое оборудование есть, да кого заставишь учиться с ним ладить?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я работала судмедэкспертом?

— Почти. Чтобы ты работала судьей. А для этого ты должна верно измерить вину, раскаяние и добрые дела и увидеть, что перевесит.

— Показывайте лабораторию.

— Открой глаза, дитя, и ты всё увидишь.

Беверли усмехнулась. Даже если это компенсация ее умирающего мозга за проигрыш, то лучше заняться делом, чем жалеть себя, верно же?

Она пригляделась внимательно и действительно увидела стеклянные двери.

Что ж, пока у нее была работа, она была жива.


End file.
